<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I've Heard It Helps by ArchitectOfTheStars (AdaEinar)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580049">I've Heard It Helps</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaEinar/pseuds/ArchitectOfTheStars'>ArchitectOfTheStars (AdaEinar)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Plance Fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance / Pidge (unrequited), One-Sided Allura/Lance (Voltron), Pidge | Katie Holt is a Good Friend, Pining Lance (Voltron), Pining Pidge | Katie Holt, Relationship Advice, Talking, Unrequited Crush, poor lance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:06:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaEinar/pseuds/ArchitectOfTheStars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Contrary to what most people seemed to think, Pidge isn't cold or unfeeling. She's a good friend. She gives good advice--especially with stuff she has experience with, like crushes.</p><p>She just sometimes wishes she could take her own advice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hunk &amp; Lance &amp; Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk &amp; Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance &amp; Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Plance Fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I've Heard It Helps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Food? Talking? Are you asking me out on . . . a date?” Lance asked, wiggling his finger guns at Allura.</p><p>“No,” she said flatly. “And you already used that terrible line before. If your flirting is going to be painful, at least make it original.” She turned away and waved a hand at the Paladins. “Keith, Shiro, I need some help with the Galra we captured. Could you—”</p><p>“Hey, I can help too,” Lance butted in.</p><p>“No, you can’t. Just stay here.”</p><p>Lance deflated and sat down next to Pidge with his arms folded over his chest, not meeting her gaze. Pidge shifted awkwardly and stared at the floor—after all, socializing wasn’t exactly her strong suit. </p><p>But against her will, as always, her eyes wandered back to him. What she saw made her frown.</p><p>Lance was getting that look she had only recently learned to recognize, where he started wallowing in insecurity. It had taken her far too long to understand what it meant when he lowered his eyebrows and looked down, unable to pull off his usual smug smile. It happened when Keith showed him up. When Allura turned him down harshly. When Shiro ignored him.</p><p>She was no extrovert, but she couldn’t ignore it when he looked like that.</p><p>“Hey . . . Lance . . .”</p><p>“What.” He still wouldn’t meet her eyes.</p><p>"Have you ever considered talking to Allura about your feelings?”</p><p>Lance whipped around to stare at her, opening his mouth, probably annoyed that she had picked up on his crush so easily. Then he realized just how obvious his infatuation was and thought better of it. He backtracked and covered up his embarrassment with his classic cute smirk. “Wow, gettin’ heavy pretty quick, huh, Pigeon?”</p><p>She battled to keep herself from blushing, but failed, since you literally can’t stop yourself from blushing. He hadn’t yet noticed how flustered she got when he used that nickname, and she prayed he never did.</p><p>She liked it more than she'd ever admit out loud.</p><p>“Well, have you?”</p><p>Hunk popped up from behind the couch, making both Lance and Pidge jump. “It’s not like she can’t already tell. Lance is pretty obvious about it.” The boy in question turned bright red.</p><p>“Hey, I’m not— No, I’m— But—” He sighed. “OK, so I am.”</p><p>“You totally are,” Hunk teased.</p><p>“The point is, yes, she already knows, but you should still talk to her anyway," said Pidge. "I’ve heard it helps,” she added sarcastically.</p><p>“How does getting rejected help?” Lance asked, his face still flushed.</p><p>“You might not get rejected. It might help you get over your feelings. She might be able to help. I don’t know, I’m a computer scientist, not a psychologist!”</p><p>“Whatever. I’m going to go milk Kaltenecker or something,” Lance mumbled, standing up and stalking away. But when he left the bridge, he turned down the hallway towards the containment pods—where Allura was working—instead of towards Kaltenecker's field. Pidge smirked to herself. He’d argue and defend himself, but the truth was, no one could resist the temptation of closure—and possible acceptance—when it came to crushes.</p><p>Except, apparently, for her.</p><p>Hunk sat down in Lance’s abandoned spot. “I thought you had a crush on Lance.”</p><p>Pidge’s face grew hot. Often, she regretted admitting her feelings to Hunk. Sometimes, though, she managed to convince herself it was a smart move. That it helped them form Voltron better, or helped her deal with the feelings, or something.</p><p>If she were rational, it <i>would</i> be a smart move. If she were brave, she would tell Lance.</p><p>But she wasn’t as rational as everyone thought she was. She wasn’t as brave as she liked to believe.</p><p>“I do. But I care about how happy he is more than my stupid crush.” Pidge stood up. “I’ll be in the lab. I discovered the ship has a great CAD hooked up to a 3D printer—”</p><p>“You’re a good friend, Pidge,” Hunk said as she left. “No matter what anyone else tells you.”</p><p>She smiled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really don't see why Pidge is so often interpreted as an unfeeling jerk in the Voltron fandom. I mean, have you seen the graveyard scene? Sure, Pidge isn't the most socially intelligent person, but I see her as very self-aware and emotionally intelligent. If anything, Pidge feels <i>too</i> much (again, graveyard scene).</p><p>Also, I know Pidge is a hypocrite. Cut her some slack. Crushes are hard. She'll work up the courage to tell him eventually.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>